


Беззвёздные

by Just_once_more



Category: Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie, Sherlock (TV), The Child Thief - Gerald Brom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Amnesia, Amnesiac John Watson, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Dark Fantasy, Love/Hate, M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-24
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-11-04 21:32:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17906036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_once_more/pseuds/Just_once_more
Summary: NeverlandAU! В стране Нетинебудет есть только один капитан. И всё, о чём он смеет мечтать, — день, когда стену его каюты украсит голова одного несносного мальчишки.Бета Many happy returns





	Беззвёздные

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Many happy returns](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Many+happy+returns).



> Хэштег «унесённая Бромом». Три дня на прочтение романа, ещё три — на переработку идеи в текст.
> 
> В наличии: чернуха, секс, обоснуй.

— Капитан?..

В ответ — лишь угрюмое молчание, тяжёлое, как абордажная сабля. Пламя танцует на фитиле, торчащем из плошки со свиным жиром. Воняет гарью и толпой немытых моряков. Ром в стакане мутного стекла едва вздрагивает в его ладони. В его единственной ладони.

— Капи...

— Вали на палубу, Андерсон, — бросает он, не обернувшись. — Вали к чертям.

Визг петель хоронит в себе попытку притворить дверь бесшумно.

Удаляющееся шарканье шагов. Капитан смотрит на плошку с жиром и отставляет стакан. Встаёт, опираясь ладонью о грубо ошкуренную столешницу. Двумя пальцами гасит фитиль, позволяя чернильной тьме съесть углы комнаты. Каюта не погружается во мрак за счёт пары свечей на другой стороне стола да коптящей лампы с надтреснутым краем — той, что на полке, рядом с черепом с выбитыми передними зубами.

Из растопленного озерца вокруг фитиля пальцы капитана зачерпывают немного жира. Он кажется неожиданно живым и тёплым — и оттого похожим на кровь. Капитан медлит с секунду, рассматривая, как блестящие капли катятся по его ладони вниз, к запястью. Кое-какие из них даже успевают шмыгнуть за пожелтевший обшлаг рубашки.

Ухмылка — кривая, как шрам на его щеке.

— Когда-нибудь это будет твоя кровь, — говорит капитан себе под нос, окропляя дверные петли, тщательно промазывая механизм. В его движениях в равной, выверенной пропорции смешаны жестокость и аккуратная нежность. — Когда-нибудь я снова почувствую её на своей руке.

Так уже было — возможно, не раз, — но по какой-то причине он не помнит, когда именно всё произошло. И как. Словно кто-то нашинковал его память, как неопытного юнгу, решившего, что можно не отдавать долг за проигрыш в кости. Память — череда картинок, неупорядоченный хаос из вспышек, ощущений, движений тела. Капитан смакует их как редкую пряность или последние капли рома, выцеженные из опустевшей бочки.

Качающаяся под ногами рея. Качающиеся... камни? Его силуэт в лунном свете; голова склонена к плечу. Вместо кремниевого ножа у него в руке что-то очень тонкое, хрупкое, дуэт дерева и конского волоса, и оно не выглядит сколько-нибудь опасным. И потому вдвойне странной оказывается дрожь внизу живота. Капитан помнит, что знает, как называется эта штука в его руке. Помнит, что не то чтобы боится её, нет. Это другое. Это похоже на предвкушение, или тоску, или грусть. Или жажду.

Жажду его крови на своих пальцах, конечно же.

Лунный свет сменяется солнечным, серым и бледным, но точно — солнечным. Его тело — изломанная кукла на палубе. На... камнях? Кровь вокруг его головы; кровь на пальцах капитана. Проверить пульс. Рука дёргается к его шее. Это почему-то кажется правильным, но затем она оказывается на запястье. Тишина. Ни одного толчка навстречу его прикосновению.

Следующее воспоминание: он хватает ртом воздух, а получается — воду. Левое предплечье орёт от боли так оглушительно, что жжение в груди кажется незначительным неудобством. Но он точно знает: удушье убьёт его быстрее, чем боль. Он гребёт; бьётся с волнами; давится попеременно водой и воздухом; обессиливает; идёт ко дну; рычит, пуская пузыри; всплывает; гребёт в солёной темноте — снова и снова, до тех пор, пока не чувствует песок под пальцами.

Песок под пальцами одной руки.

Он — голый, дрожащий, однорукий — лежит среди коряг и водорослей, выброшенных волнами за ненадобностью. Его рвёт водой и желчью, рвёт так мучительно долго, что он то теряет сознание, то выныривает из забытья. Так проходит вся ночь. В вышине над ним луна совершает свой обычный путь с востока на запад.

Когда утренняя заря окрашивает побережье в персиковые тона, капитан понимает, почему под этими небесами он чувствовал себя нежеланным чужаком. Одиноким и покинутым.

Потому что за всю безоблачную ночь не увидел на этом небе ни одной звезды.

В ящике его стола — стопки помятых листов, испещрённых повторяющимися узорами. Малая Медведица, Большая, Кассиопея, Орион, Андромеда, Ящерица. Он рисует по памяти, вонзая ломкий грифель в пергамент — будто пытается проколоть небо в попытке выпустить в мир звёздный свет, проложить ему дорогу, снести неведомую преграду, не дающую звёздам светить над морем. Так не должно быть. Он помнит небо, высокое и ясное, пестрящее дрожащими точками. Небо, расчерченное метеоритными потоками. Яркую Венеру — под рукой Возничего, Меркурий — под его ногами. Смену зодиакальных созвездий над северным полушарием. Неповторимый калейдоскоп каждого времени года, вращающего сине-чёрный купол над замершей от восхищения сушей.

Он рисует эти колдовские узоры снова и снова. Отправляется в лесную чащу, чтобы найти ведьму, способную растолковать ему, куда делись звёзды. Команда втихую крутит пальцем у виска и выбирает себе нового капитана, стоит ему лишь скрыться в гуще деревьев. По возвращению он вытряхивает из заплечного мешка голову этой дурёхи, решившей напоить его ядом вместо доброго эля. От удара о палубу несколько зубов вылетает из её перекошенного от ужаса рта.

Так же перекашивается рот у нового капитана, успевшего за несколько дней его отсутствия перевернуть вверх дном его каюту и даже вырядиться в красный мундир с золотыми пуговицами. Правда, на этом список прегрешений новичка можно считать завершённым. Капитан в два стелющихся шага оказывается за его спиной и ладонью сдавливает горло, наслаждаясь хрустом гортани. Крюк, заменивший потерянную левую руку, разрывает рот самозванца, а затем остриё с громким чавканьем погружается в глазницу.

Команда снимает треуголки и клянётся ему в вечной верности. Снова. Он ухмыляется и, приподняв леер, пинком сталкивает труп вниз, где в него тут же вгрызается что-то похожее одновременно на акулу, бульдога и змею. Впрочем, в водах вокруг острова Нетинебудет водятся твари и пострашнее этой.

Капитан — одна из них.

— Очаровательная зверушка. Нужно прикармливать, — ни к кому не обращаясь, говорит он. — Новый мундир мне. К закату.

Команда успевает справиться ещё до того, как солнце касается горизонта.

Они встали на якорь в знакомой бухте, в очередной раз обойдя остров по кругу. Капитан правил железной (без всяких переносных смыслов) рукой, но всегда чувствовал, когда ребятам нужно отдохнуть и развеяться. Сегодня был именно такой день. Увольнительная для всего экипажа, исключая Андерсона, получившего приказ выдраить палубу до сухого блеска. А остальные... ну прирежут кого-нибудь на берегу, завалят пару шлюх, полежат в нескольких особо комфортных канавах. В любом порядке и в любых сочетаниях. За своих людей капитан никогда не беспокоился. Убьют этих — наберём новых. Всё равно они привязаны к острову как проклятые души — до тех пор, пока на небе не появятся звёзды.

Капитан загребает немного песка из миски на стуле. Песчинки неприятно царапают кожу, соскребая с неё жир. Он научился управляться со всем одной рукой, однако вот такое вот неловкое «мытьё» всё ещё способно привести его в бешенство.

Он трёт пальцы друг об друга, пока они не становятся красными и чистыми. Споласкивает их в пресной воде, которая стоит тут же, в соседней миске, и с сожалением смотрит на то, как песчинки оседают на фарфоровом дне, пряча под собой цветы и ленты.

— Андерсон! — Он высовывается из проёма, зацепившись крюком за щель в треснувшем косяке. — Сюда иди!

— Ка...

— Поменяй воду.

— Есть, капитан.

— Если разобьёшь, я заставлю тебя пересчитать осколки. А затем — проследить, чтобы я разрезал тебя на то же количество кусков.

— Хорошо, капитан.

В его позе меняется каждая мелочь. Плечи становятся более напряжёнными, взгляд — острым, а из линии рта уходит привычная расхлябанность. Если им заняться, можно вылепить из Андерсона человека. Точнее, того, кого капитан способен принять за человека.

— Выметайся.

В этот раз петли уже не визжат. Так, попискивают кошкой, которой наступили на хвост.

Капитан садится за стол и возвращается к наброскам и лоциям. Он кладёт перед собой карту острова, севером наверх. Приставляет к ней рисунок звёздного неба — оно должно быть таким, каким капитан его помнит. Тогда он сможет не только определить время года, но и проложить правильный курс — чтобы убраться подальше от этого острова, от ада, набитого плотоядными русалками, одичавшими детьми и...

И им. Конечно же — им. Мальчишкой, который ухитрился соединить в себе всё, что капитан так ненавидел. Он посмел танцевать на его реях. Насмехаться над ним. Высмеивать красный мундир, крюк и шрам на его щеке, который сам же и оставил. Капитан помнил кремниевый нож, прочертивший дугу от скулы и вниз; помнил, что это было не больно. Вся боль осталась в глазах мальчишки.

— Поверь, так нужно, — шепнул он, тут же падая вниз с реи, лицом к беззвёздному небу. Яростный крик ударился об нёбо капитана, когда он, с трудом удерживая равновесие на скользком брусе, рванулся следом, чтобы... поймать? Какого чёрта?..

Тем более ловить его не было необходимости.

Паршивец умел летать.

— Так нужно, — прошелестел его голос за спиной капитана, и крепкая рука обвила его за талию, подтаскивая поближе к грот-мачте — как птица втаскивает слабого птенца обратно в безопасные пределы гнезда. — Держись. Пожалуйста, держи...

Тогда капитан не успел вонзить крюк в его руку. Мальчишка исчез среди парусов так же быстро, как появился — только тень мелькнула по слабо светящимся в лунном свете полотнищам.

— Близнецы, Стрела, Персей, Дельфин, Волос Вероники, Сириус, Юпитер. — Глоток рома, ещё один. — Геркулес, Волопас, Гончие Псы...

— Капитан.

— Нет такого созвездия, — забывшись, отвечает он. Потом замирает, смотря перед собой невидящим взглядом.

Андерсон в дверном проёме скукоживается, как подожжённая записка.

— Вода.

— Пресная?

— Э-э-э...

— Пошёл вон! — Записка осыпается пеплом и исчезает, проглоченная полумраком узкого коридора. Капитан вскакивает, чтобы догнать и освежевать идиота, но Андерсон, даром что зарос бородой и напоминает неуклюжего медведя, выучился быстро бегать. Особенно когда спасает свою шкуру. — Облажаешься ещё раз — вздёрну! За член! Пока не оторву твой хрен нахрен!

— Не знал, что ты можешь так ругаться.

Вся благостная истома, навеянная ромом, слетает с капитана, как широкополая шляпа во время шквального ветра. Правая рука совершает молниеносный рывок к сабле на бедре, а тело в это время разворачивается, готовясь к встрече с заклятым врагом.

Остриё его собственной сабли прокалывает рубашку на груди, и капитан замирает, ощущая, как по коже шеи скользит одинокая капелька пота, а по коже на рёбрах — такая же одинокая капелька его крови.

Мальчишка стоит напротив, неловко вывернув запястье.

— Ты не умеешь обращаться с саблей, — цедит капитан, делая шаг навстречу. Незваный гость поспешно отступает, словно бы не имеет в виду ничего угрожающего: так, просто случайно приставил два с лишним фута смертоносного металла к капитанской груди. — Слишком большая для твоих ручонок, парень?

— Из тебя вышел убедительный пират.

— Заруби себе на носу: я — капитан.

— Хоть что-то осталось неизменным.

— Ты пришёл языком трепать или убить меня? — глухо интересуется капитан, рассчитывая, как лучше переместить центр тяжести, чтобы избежать укола, перехватить его запястье, заломить руку, выхватывая из побелевших пальцев саблю, и рубануть ею наискось, сверху вниз, раскраивая его торс от плеча до паха.

— Ни то, ни другое, — улыбается он и разжимает ладонь.

Не ожидавший подобного развития событий капитан смотрит, как сабля падает на пол. Грохот её падения отдаётся в печёнках. Неудачный поворот дела. Стоит ему наклониться за оружием, как кремниевый нож вонзится ему в шею прямо под затылком. Что бы там ни говорил летающий мальчишка.

— Я убью тебя.

— Нет, — буднично возражает он, щёлкая крышкой фляги. Раз, другой, третий. Капитан чувствует, как его брови взлетают на лоб. Зачем мальчишке фляга, если рядом с ней у него на поясе висит нож? — Меня убьёт то, что я сделал с тобой.

— Мой шрам?.. А ты забавный. Послушаю, что ты ещё скажешь, пока я буду наматывать твои кишки себе на крюк. Как думаешь, какой они длины?..

Выражение его лица доставляет капитану ни с чем не сравнимое удовольствие. В нём нет страха, который всегда отдавал на языке кисловатой гнильцой. Нет, тут не страх. Тут страдание, пахнущее, как молодая кровь, и такое же яркое и горячее, бьющее ключом из перебитого сосуда. Тут боль и вина, благородная горчинка, можжевёловая терпкость и свежесть.

— Сколько мне лет, Дж... Капитан?

— Сколько бы ни было, больше уже не будет.

— Ты говоришь так потому, что хочешь убить меня. Вернее, тебе лишь кажется, что ты хочешь это сделать.

— Ты лишил меня руки! — рычит капитан, захлёбываясь словами так же, как тогда — морской водой.

— Ты потерял её из-за меня, да. — Он кивает, продолжая постукивать кончиками пальцев по фляге. Вблизи от тускло поблёскивающего кожа. — Но не по моей вине. Точнее... всё было не так.

— Когда мой моряк так путается в показаниях, я выбрасываю его за борт.

— Как тебя зовут, капитан?

Он трясёт головой и смаргивает, пытаясь избавиться от очередного наваждения. Капитан... Как-то там было дальше. После «капитана». Он помнит, как впервые убил здесь, на острове, убил голыми руками. Ну, то есть одной рукой. Тогда, отбрасывая от себя бандита-неудачника со сломанной шеей, он встал с песка навстречу ещё двоим — не таким смелым, как первый, зато с извилинами в мозгу. Они переглянулись и подняли руки, демонстрируя, что у них на троих действительно был только один нож. Тот, который сейчас оказался воткнут в песок вне зоны их досягаемости.

— Тебя как звать? — просипел один из выживших.

— Капитан. — Он произнёс это по привычке, не задумываясь над ответом. Хорошо, что оба его собеседника переглянулись и просияли щербатыми улыбками.

— Лады. Мы как раз тебя искали.

Карьерная лестница оказалась короткой. Ему понадобилась всего пара дополнительных трупов, чтобы убедить команду: спорить с ним в отсутствие пушек или хотя бы мушкетного огня целой шеренги — себе дороже. На том и порешили. Капитан стал капитаном, на судне воцарился небывалый порядок. Ещё бы звёзды вернулись на небо...

— Так как твоё имя, капитан?

Вот же упрямец, думает он, чувствуя, как начинает болеть голова.

— С чего бы тебе это было интересно?

— Я хочу вернуть тебе память.

— Смешной, — протягивает капитан, перекатываясь с пятки на носок. Нужно отвлечь внимание мальчишки, дать ему привыкнуть к мелким, словно бы незначительным движениям. Тогда он не распознает зарождение рокового для него рывка к сабле. Нужно будет наклониться, схватить оружие, перекатиться в сторону и одновременно поднять саблю, вспарывая его живот. И всё это время надо следить за его руками. Этот нож на поясе продолжает нервировать. — Я не забывал ничего важного.

— Так говорят люди, которые прожили скучную жизнь.

— Скажи это моим ребятам. Они лопнут от хохота.

— Этим головорезам?.. Они не твои ребята. И человек, которым ты притворяешься. Это не ты. Ты совершенно не такой, капитан.

— Бред собачий.

— Раньше ты говорил «блестяще». И не скалился так в ответ на безобидную шутку.

Капитан смягчает улыбку, ловит на себе задумчиво-печальный взгляд — ради него всё и затевалось — и падает на пол, к притаившейся сабле.

Его колено гулко ударяет капитана под грудь, выбивая дыхание. Из глаз россыпью звонких монет брызжут слёзы. Капитан пытается дотянуться до эфеса или хотя бы сорвать с пояса мальчишки нож, но у него не получается и эта малость. Спина врезается во что-то твёрдое. Ножка стола, да. Он слышит, как подскакивает на нём посуда, как подсвечник падает рядом и разбивается — гипсовая дешёвка, покрытая краской под серебро.

— Лежи спокойно, капитан. Всё закончится быстро.

— Так и знал. Ты вскроешь мне горло, — хрипит он, пытаясь оторвать лопатки от грязного пола. Незваный гость тяжелее, чем казалось на первый взгляд, — сбросить его не получается, как бы капитан ни старался упереться ногами в пол и стряхнуть с себя мальчишку. Его кожаные штаны с пришитыми к ним сапогами скрипят, когда он наклоняется ниже, продолжая давить капитану на грудь и плечи всем своим весом. Глаза у него светлые и спокойные, такие контрастные по сравнению с обветренными и обкусанными губами. Капитан слышит, какой противный скрежет издают его скребущие по полу ногти. — Зарежешь, как свинью. Давай. Покончим с этим.

— Скоро всё закончится, — ровно, без тени жестокости в голосе говорит мальчишка и тянется к поясу.

Капитан закрывает глаза, ожидая расправы, чувствуя, как тонкое лезвие скользит вдоль его беззащитного горла. Секунду спустя металл касается и его губ.

А потом прохладной волной льётся прямо в рот.

— Пей, — с нажимом говорит мальчишка, двумя пальцами оттягивая его нижнюю губу, пока надавливает флягой на зубы, вынуждая открыть рот чуть шире. — Пей до конца. И только попробуй сплюнуть. Я отдал за эту порцию очень многое. Не вынуждай отдать больше, чем я смогу вынести. Вот. А теперь глотай. — Капитан собирается отрицательно качнуть головой, но безжалостные и осторожные пальцы зажимают ему нос, и он инстинктивно сглатывает, чтобы иметь возможность дышать. — Молодец.

— Я тебе не...

— Да. Лежи смирно, — обрывает он, зажимая капитану рот широкой ладонью.

Остаётся только лежать на плотно пригнанных друг к другу досках пола в узком пространстве между койкой, столом и стеной и смотреть, как в стремительно сгущающемся полумраке — лампа подавилась нагаром и потухла, оставляя свечу на столе нести свою одинокую вахту, — видимыми остаются лишь белки его глаз да изредка показывающиеся в улыбке зубы. Издевается, не иначе.

Капитан снова упирается пятками в пол, однако всё, что ему удаётся, — сдвинуть их обоих на несколько дюймов. Кажется, ценой набоек на сапогах. Мальчишка всё ещё сверху, фиксирует его руки и верхнюю половину тела, с комфортом разместив на капитане весь свой вес. Одной ладонью он продолжает зажимать ему рот, а вторая неожиданно ложится на грудь капитана прямо между ног мальчишки. Он опирается на неё, когда наклоняется ниже. Под его тяжестью плечи капитана погружаются в неподатливое дерево немного глубже, скребя по нему словно бы лишёнными плоти лопатками.

Светлые глаза очень близко.

Его дыхание — яблоки и порох — щекочет ноздри.

— Лежи. Смирно.

— Ум-нум-пфф! Пфф!

Он не отстраняется, хотя капитан всё ещё пытается опрокинуть эту живую и подвижную тяжесть. Капитану не нравится происходящее. Больше, чем просто «не нравится»: капитан ненавидит, когда не может предугадать следующий шаг противника. А именно это сейчас и происходит. Мальчишка не хочет его убивать: возможностей было предостаточно, и он не воспользовался ни одной из них. Мальчишка не хочет его унизить: это стоило бы сделать на глазах всей команды, а не тогда, когда на корабле он остался практически в одиночестве — если не считать идиота Андерсона, вздумавшего исправлять свой косяк в самое неподходящее для этого время.

— Хочешь узнать, что мне нужно? — тихо спрашивает непрошеный гость, продолжая дышать капитану в лицо. Избежать медвяного аромата яблок и остро-щекочущего — пороха попросту невозможно. Ему нехорошо. Стены каюты начинают падать внутрь, скользя по потолку, как лезвие бритвы по щеке. — Ты.

Широкая ладонь покидает его губы, неуловимым движением оказывается у капитана на затылке и прежде, чем тот успевает толком вдохнуть воздуха для позорного, но жизненно необходимого вскрика...

Нет, этого не может быть, думает капитан.

И спустя каких-то несколько секунд со смесью недоумения и восторга добавляет: а вот этого — тем более.

Миру плевать на то, что там себе думает капитан. Его собственному телу, вздыбленному навстречу, отзывчивому и голодному до ласки, плевать на панически разбегающиеся мысли — такие, как «у него на поясе нож, воспользуйся им»; «укуси, а затем ударь лбом в горло или в нос»; «приподними голову повыше и как следует приложись затылком об пол, чтобы сломать ему пальцы»...

Капитану кажется, что во фляжке был тот самый яд, которым не смогла опоить его болотная ведьма. И хорошо, что не смогла. Теперь её череп стоит на полке, щерясь уродливой улыбкой, и наблюдает, как летающий мальчишка, оседлавший капитана, баюкает его затылок в своей ладони и целует — так неспешно и глубоко, словно не может оторваться. Словно для этого ему не потребовалось вливать ему в рот отраву.

— Мне нужен ты, — рвано выдыхает гость, приподнимаясь на коленях, чтобы склониться ещё ниже к распростёртому противнику. — Всегда был нужен только ты. Ты не представляешь, как мне... Да... Только не останавливайся, времени так...

Рывок. Удар в живот. Подсечка — чтобы высвободиться, минуя его поджатое от боли колено. Резким толчком опрокинуть его на спину, перекатиться следом, едва не промазав от головокружения. Придавить собой, фиксируя коленями его плечи. Нахмурившись, всмотреться в отчего-то знакомую картину: волосы блестят изрезанным ореолом; в зрачках плещется что-то неведомое и прекрасное; рот приоткрыт, но не издаёт ни звука, кроме чуть слышного шелеста дыхания.

— Тебе больно, — хрипло говорит капитан, оплетая пальцами правой руки его горло. Крюк упирается в пол рядом с его ухом и нарочито медленно скользит по доске вдоль волокон, выворачивая из древесины тонкий серпантин стружки. — Кричи.

— Под тобой? Всегда. Вот только не от боли.

Волоски на руках капитана встают дыбом. Создаётся впечатление, будто мальчишка видит это и сквозь рубашку — такая заразительная у него улыбка.

Нет, этого точно не может быть.

Однако это происходит — быстрее, сильнее, сокрушительнее, чем в первый раз. И теперь капитану не отвертеться от осознания: он сам этого хочет. Сам хочет притиснуться ближе, впитывая каждой порой запах пороха и перезрелых яблок. Сам хочет срывать с этих шершавых губ поцелуи — один за другим, будто гадая на цветке «любит, не любит, ударит, поцелует». Ударит. Поцелует. Ударит. Поцелует. Потом, возможно, перережет глотку, но это будет... потом.

Правая ладонь продолжает оглаживать его горло, пальцы иногда проскальзывают выше, направляя его движения, помогая предугадать, как именно стоит повернуть голову, чтобы добиться совершенного соединения их ртов. Каждое движение навстречу пронизано тягучим, тяжёлым удовольствием, таким... знакомым, что капитан прячет понимающую усмешку в очередном горячечном поцелуе. Вот почему его не интересуют увольнительные и девочки, которых мадам Марта чуть ли не гуртом пыталась запихнуть в эту каюту. Он не по девочкам. Вот совсем не по ним. И, похоже, всегда был таким.

— Боже, давай же...

Нежданное прикосновение к его бедру в опасной близости от паха.

— Стоять.

Крюк погружается в его щёку, пока что — плоской стороной своего изгиба. Предостережение. Капитан бросает мимолётный взгляд в глаза мальчишки — и не может выпутаться из паутинного серебра его радужки. Крюк сам собой сдвигается со щеки ниже, ближе к губам; остриё оттягивает край его рта, а затем этот полоумный высовывает язык и проводит самым его кончиком по единственной незаточенной грани. Не разрывая контакта глаза в глаза.

Перед тем, как продолжить инструктаж, капитану приходится сглотнуть. Дважды.

— Руки за поясницу. Хотя... — Несмотря на готовность, с которой мальчишка засунул свои беспокойные ладони под спину, капитану не нравится получившаяся картина. В ней есть что-то неуловимо неправильное, изъян, который можно увидеть, но не осознать.

Где-то на границе между светом и тенью, морем и берегом мечется птица, отбившаяся от клина.

Он хмыкает и, продолжая удивляться самому себе, неловко встаёт, цепляясь за ближайшую стену. Мальчишка оказывается на ногах в два счёта.

— Окно открыто. — Капитан кивает на распахнутую створку, через которую к нему и вломился незваный гость. — И ты не хочешь сбежать, пока можешь?

— А что, если я не хочу сбегать?

— Дерзкий.

— Знаю. Тебя это заводит. Поэтому ты и не хочешь, чтобы я уходил.

— Чем ты меня накачал? — Капитан произносит это и лишь потом задумывается о странном выборе слова. «Накачал». Что-то... очень понятное и вместе с тем чужое. Как память о потерянной памяти.

— Тем, что поможет тебе вспомнить, кто ты и как сюда попал. — Он шагает навстречу, сокращая расстояние между их распалёнными телами, отчего вокруг вновь начинают потрескивать дьявольские искры. — Мы пришли сюда вместе, помнишь? А потом нас закрутило в водовороте. Я кричал, пытался найти тебя... — Он похож на водоросли, что оплетали ноги капитана той ночью, утягивая на дно, к мертвецам и рыбам. — Я не смог. Потерял тебя. А когда нашёл... Ты уже стал им. Капитаном, которым никогда не хотел становиться. Меня предупреждали, что Нетинебудет берёт с чужаков страшную плату. И я был готов заплатить её. Готов был отдать этой земле всё что угодно: себя, свою свободу, своё тело, будущее. Буквально — всё что угодно. Всё, кроме тебя. Оказалось, остров умеет читать мысли.

— Значит, твоя страшная плата — это я?..

— Хуже, — негромко, больше выдыхая, чем выговаривая, шепчет он. — Всё самое лучшее в тебе.

— Так мы будем трахаться или нет? — Капитан в нетерпении перебивает поток неинтересных откровений, приподнимая крюком его подбородок. Эта безмолвная печаль, спрятавшаяся между его ресниц... Она будоражит. Кем бы ни был тот человек, на ком мальчишка свихнулся так основательно, капитану это только на руку. — Или будем продолжать мусолить твою жалкую историю?

Вместо ответа он обхватывает пальцами непонятную застёжку на куртке и дёргает её вниз. Капитан смотрит на то, как он сбрасывает уже расстёгнутую куртку с плеч и стягивает с себя странную одежду с капюшоном, оставаясь обнажённым по пояс. Блики жёлто-оранжевого света за его спиной охватывают силуэт, словно бы кто-то решил перевести рисунок по контуру, в солнечный день прижав тонкий пергамент к окну.

— Будем. Сегодня мы сделаем всё, чего бы ты ни захотел, — подтверждает мальчишка, делая шаг к капитану.

Голос у него дрожит.

Да разве он мальчишка, думает капитан самым-самым краешком сознания, поглощённого отнюдь не размышлениями о допустимости всего, что происходит на узкой койке. В мире нет мальчишек, которые умеют вытворять подобное языком и руками. В этом капитан почему-то уверен. Мышцы, замирающие под его прикосновениями стальными жгутами, определённо принадлежат взрослому, физически развитому мужчине. Что ж такого, если этот мужчина умеет летать, движется с нагловатой лёгкостью подростка и выглядит на неполные двадцать?.. Ведь именно это и будоражит. Повезло же увидеть этого безумца таким, каким его — капитан на это надеется и сам приходит в бешенство от хрупкости своей надежды — не видел никто. Когда все многочисленные ремешки, удерживающие на этих узких бёдрах кожаные брюки, наконец-то капитулируют...

— Я помню этот узор. — Капитан разглядывает очертания Малого Ковша над его коленом и чувствует, как к жаркому возбуждению примешивается незапланированное желание пройтись по родинкам поцелуями — приникая к каждой в поисках исцеления, как к волшебному роднику. — Я его рисовал. Это созвездие...

Они встречаются взглядами, и капитан кусает губы, чтобы прекратить нести вздор. Они, морской чёрт их раздери, в постели. Голые. Потные. Переплетённые, как отрезы верёвки в хорошо стянутом узле. На колено мальчишки он обратил внимание лишь потому, что только что подхватил его ногу под этим самым треклятым коленом, чтобы закинуть себе на пояс или плечо. И вот тебе на. Созвездие, мать его.

Хорошо, что он — тяжело дышащий, пятнающий потом и так не белоснежные простыни — лишь сползает по сплющенной подушке чуть ниже, обхватывает капитана направляющими ногами и давит ему на поясницу — до тех пор, пока не заходится в едва слышном сиплом стоне.

— Ursa... Minor... Малая... Медведица... — Слова ложатся на ключицы капитана раскалённым клеймом. Нет, это его не остановит, не собьёт с ритма. Никто из тех, кто оставлял ему на память бугры шрамов, не смел рассчитывать, что капитана сможет замедлить что-то столь незначительное и преходящее, как боль. — Посмотри... Под рукой... По... Смотри...

— Да заткнись ты уже! — Ладонь капитана ложится на его подвижный рот, запечатывая звуки внутри. Запечатывая всего его — собой, своей яростью, своей жаждой. — Болтливый... паршивец.

Его выгибает навстречу одним мощным волнообразным движением, таким неожиданным и сильным, что их обоих подбрасывает на постели. Вынужденный ловить утраченное равновесие, капитан поспешно опирается ладонью о матрас и отводит крюк подальше от лица дрожащего мальчишки — чтобы не навредить, не поцарапать ненароком. Рисунок теней и света на его коже увлекателен и вместе с тем смутно знаком. Наверное, поэтому, очарованный, он упускает момент. И ощущает только, как юркий язык обводит по кругу его сосок, а зубы аккуратно прихватывают его, перекатывая и лаская.

И вместе с воспоминанием о том, в какой узор складываются родинки под рукой мальчишки, приходит освобождение — нежданное и потрясающее.

— Это Lacerta, верно?

Капитану не нужен ответ. Смежив веки, он видит узор карамельно-коричневых точек над его локтем — видит то, что не видел ещё ни разу в своей жизни. Так ему казалось час назад. А теперь... он сам в этом не уверен. Потому что помнит свистящий, поспешный вздох, которого можно добиться, если провести губами по внутренней поверхности его плеча, оглаживая созвездие Ящерицы от головы к хвосту.

Рисунок звёзд, или родинок, или нот, складывающихся в услышанную в детстве колыбельную... Какое это имеет значение на острове под пустынными небесами, где капитан не помнит лица своей матери?

— Это ты научил меня различать созвездия, — откликается он, не двигаясь. В теле, вытянутом рядом на пропахших их смешанным запахом простынях, чувствуется напряжение натянутой струны. Почему-то капитану кажется, что струна эта не гитарная. — До тебя я умел ориентироваться исключительно по спутникам и памяти.

— Глупый выбор. Луна сможет рассказать тебе совсем немного.

— Я и не собирался её расспрашивать.

Скрип матраса; шелест кожи; шорох босых стоп об деревянные доски; звуки, с которыми он собирает с пола свою разбросанную одежду. Капитан ложится на спину, не зная, что предпринять дальше. Драться? Сабля осталась где-то там, как и нож. Как и снедающее его с самого утра раздражение. Тело, разморённое и уставшее, больше всего хочет остаться в постели, а не взвиваться в воздух ради того, чтобы выпустить кишки тому, кто эту постель согрел. Ведь все они — команда, капитан, летающий мальчишка — пленники острова. Им никуда друг от друга не деться. Когда-нибудь их дороги снова пересекутся. Это неизбежно. Значит, вражду можно отложить до более подходящего случая.

Капитан улыбается. Хорошо, что он не видит свою улыбку со стороны: заприметивший её мальчишка застывает посредине комнаты, вцепившись в пустую фляжку. Его рот округляется, готовясь выпустить в мир какое-то слово, звонкое и важное, но он лишь качает головой и садится на стул, встряхивая найденные штаны. В его движениях видна порывистость молодого жеребёнка, которого всадник учит ходить под седлом.

— Когда ты в последний раз видел звёзды?

Сознание качается, как плоскодонка на мелкой ряби.

— Сегодня. Когда пролетал сквозь туман, опутавший остров, — коротко усмехается мальчишка, поправляя одежду. Потом подходит ближе и садится на постель рядом с капитаном, запуская ловкие пальцы в его отросшие волосы. Хочется урчать. — Это была не отрава, капитан. Это было лекарство. От твоего забытья, от твоей жестокости — от всего того, что это место сотворило с тобой по моей вине.

Прикосновения, мягкие, бережные, терпкие, как дорогой зелёный чай, как...

Капитан теряет путеводную нить.

— Я хотел спасти тебя. И я прыгнул. И в ту же секунду увидел, как ты падаешь. Он не сдержал слова. А я был идиотом, который ему поверил... Они выстрелили, все трое. Эти шрамы. — Он пробегается кончиками пальцев по небольшим светлым отметинам, которым засыпающий капитан никогда не придавал значения. Мелочь — по сравнению с потерянной рукой. — Ты не думал, что они слишком аккуратные, чтобы их могло оставить местное огнестрельное оружие?.. Подожди, не отключайся. Я ещё не всё рассказал. Тем более... перевернись. Давай снимем это с тебя.

Он расстёгивает ремни на его левом предплечье, растирает мозолистую, привыкшую к постоянному трению кожу. Нахмурившись, обхватывает увенчанную крюком металлическую полусферу и стягивает её с культи. Разматывает тряпку и застывает, оглаживая изувеченный обрубок, на который капитан до сих пор не может смотреть без отвращения. Странно, что в изломе его губ нет ни следа брезгливости или омерзения. Только — усталая нежность, смирившаяся с неизбежным.

— Я прыгнул, а потом полетел. И успел перетащить всех вас на другую сторону мира, едва живых, но — живых. Кто же знал, что такой жизни я бы не пожелал тем, кого люблю.

— Хм-м-м...

Это всё, на что сейчас хватает капитана, с трудом удерживающегося на поверхности неумолимо подступающего сна. Такое ощущение, словно его накрывает опиумным приходом — медленным, поглощающим внимание и концентрацию. Стоп. Что такое опиум? Откуда он должен это знать?..

— Андерсон, это ты там скребёшься? — Ну и тон. Точно не мальчишка. Вся кровать вибрирует. Если бы у него хватило сил открыть глаза... — Пшёл вон!

— Не сметь... орать... на моих людей. — Губы чуть шевелятся. — Я всё ещё... Хочу твою голову на стене. Повесить. Вон там. Как думаешь?

Капитан, прислонившийся к его ноге щекой, сквозь ресницы наблюдает, как тот смотрит на пустую стену и улыбается, сощурившись так, что вокруг глаз обозначаются отнюдь не мальчишеские морщинки. Насмешливое «у меня есть идея получше» — последнее, что он успевает запомнить перед тем, как очнуться под утро в пряно пахнущей постели.

И обнаружить на деревянной панели похабно усмехающуюся рожицу, нарисованную углём.

Кажется, если провести по ней кончиками пальцев, подушечки окрасятся в жёлтый цвет.


End file.
